videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Elementals
''Battle of the Elementals ''is a 2016 British-American fantasy video game released by Microsoft Studios in July 2016 in Europe, the United States, and Australia. The game revolves around the Elementals, who use their elemental powers, attacks and weapons of twelve different elements to defeat others in heated combat modes. It was released on July 16 in Europe, July 18 in the United States, and July 25 in Australia (all in 2016) exclusively on Xbox One. Gameplay Whenever you begin the game at first, or play after you clear the game's memory, you can customise a character to play as during the game. There are currently 32 hairstyles, 6 shirts, 4 pants, 4 shoes, and 8 accesories (e.g. shades or a hat) to create your character between the two genders. Once you have created your character, you have an element randomly selected to play as. For £1.49/$1.89, you can choose your element yourself. You are then welcomed to your beginning world, with two portals - to the single player world for training mode, or to the multiplayer world for various online modes. It's then up to you to level up, train, gain new abilities and attacks, and rise on the country and global leaderboards! Synopsis After a orb of pure power falls to Earth from a much more advanced planet, scientists take it into research and discover all the elemental powers hidden inside the orb. When it is accidentally released to the public, there becomes a world of battle between elements. Work well with your powers and you can be the best! Elements *Water *Fire *Ice *Flying *Wind *Lightning *Darkness *Light *Grass *Rock *Magic *Metal Achievements (G - gamerscore) *You are Ready - Get an Element (5G) *One Down, Infinity to Go - Gain your first kill (10G) *Teamwork - Get your first assist (10G) *Best Friends - Assist someone 10 times in a game session, or vice versa (20G) *Assist Master - Reach 100 assists (50G) *The Master - Reach 100 kills (60G) *Rock, Paper, Rock - Kill someone with the same Element as you (15G) *How? Just How? - Gain 1000 kills (200G) *Assist of the King - Gain 1000 assists (160G0 Element strengths/weaknesses *Water - Strong against Fire and Magic, weak against Wind and Lightning *Fire - Strong against Ice and Grass, weak against Water and Wind *Ice - Strong against Grass and Darkness, weak against Fire and Light *Flying - Strong against Wind and Rock, weak against Metal and Water *Wind - Strong against Water and Fire, weak against Flying and Darkness *Lightning - Strong against Magic and Water, weak against Light and Darkness *Darkness - Strong against Wind and Lightning, weak aganst Ice and Light *Light - Strong against Ice and Darkness, weak against Magic and Metal *Grass - Strong against Rock and Flying, weak against Fire and Ice *Rock - Strong against Magic and Metal, weak against Flying and Metal *Magic - Strong against Light and Metal, weak against Rock and Water *Metal - Strong against Flying and Light, weak against Rock and Magic Reception The game has recieved mainly positive reviews. The game holds an Amazon rating of 4.3, a Metacritic rating of 79, and an IMDB rating of 8.2 based on 27 ratings. Sales The game sold 50,000 units in its first week of release. Currently, around 1,000,000 copies have been sold globally. Category:Video Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Action-Adventure games Category:RPG Games Category:Fighting Games